giant_petsfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1 - When Seven, Treble and Flare became Giants Transcript
(THEME SONG BEGINS WITH PURPLE, PINK AND INDIGO WAVE LINKS AND A SHADOWS OF SEVEN, TREBLE AND FLARE WENT STRAIGHT TO ACTION) CHORUS: SEVEN. (Seven: Meow!) TREBLE. (Treble: Woo!) FLARE. (Flare: Gi-yah!) Seven, Treble and Flare: (Pet noises) VERSE 1: THEY GO INTO THE FOG SO THEY CAN SAVE THE DAY! WHO ARE THESE HEROES TO SHOW YOU THE WAY!? CHORUS: GIANT PETS THEY'RE THE GIANT PETS, GIANT PETS THEY'RE THE GIANT PETS. 'CAUSE BEDTIME IT'S THE RIGHT TIME TO FIGHT CRIME!! Flare: (Chattering) Hazel: She can't think of a Rhyme. CHORUS: GIANT PETS THEY'RE THE GIANT PETS, GIANT PETS THEY'RE THE GIANT PETS! FINAL VERSE: (Seven, Treble and Flare ran jump up and down and land and jump up again) GIANT PETS!!! Title: "GIANT PETS" "Based on the books and animal voices by Andrew Sabiston" Hazel: (She and Seven came in the scene and magic her wand to make a title of an episode which says "When Seven, Treble and Flare became Giants" Then Off-Screen) When Seven, Treble and Flare became Giants. Seven: Reow. (Our story begins in the place called St. Pet Galore) Mrs. Charming: (Narrates) This is the city of St. Pet Galore. Where pets and monsters declare war in the city. It has major problems with a mutant mayhem element. (The Charmers; Hazel, Posie and Lavender and their pets; Seven, Treble and Flare unpack everything including their magic stuff even their wands. Mrs. Charming waves her magic wand by putting everything set in their brand new house) Is everything all unpacked, Charmers? Hazel: Everything is all unpacked, Mom. Mr. Charming: Home sweet new home. I hear by decree this new home of the Charming Family. (Plants floating chairs around the new table) Mrs. Charming: A new town. A new school and learning some new magic. Posie: (Took out Spell-a-pedia) I got Spell-a-pedia. Where do you want these, Mrs. Charming? Mrs. Charming: (Waves her magic wand picking up Spell-a-pedia. And moved it toward the bag of the new Charmhouse) You can use the Spell-a-pedia by calling me and Mr. Charming while your in your very own new Charmhouse. Lavender: Really? That's so Charmazing. Seven, Treble and Flare: (Pet noises) Posie: The pets thinks so too. Mr. Charming: (Set up the camera) This will do easily. Okay, Charmers! Line up for the family photo album. Hazel: Come on, Seven. Posie: Come on, Treble. Lavender: You too, Flare. Seven: Meow. Flare: (Chattering) Treble: Hoo hoo! Mrs. Charming: We're ready, dear. (Mr. Charming pressed the button on the camera and joined the Charming family) Everybody smile! (They all do so as the camera flashes) Mr. Charming: What a great picture. Mrs. Charming: (Her mirror phone started to ring) Oh. My first magic emergency in St. Pet Galore. An Enchantress' work is never done. Gotta take this. (Answers the mirror phone) Mr. Charming: (Hands the Charmers some potions) Here you are, Little Charmers. You can use your potions and ingredients with a cauldron you just brought in your new Charmhouse. It has a secret headquarters. Hazel: Thanks, Dad. Posie: Thank you, Mr. Charming. Lavender: What are we waiting for? Hazel: To the new Charmhouse. (The wand spins around as she, Posie, Lavender, Seven, Treble and Flare are now inside the new Charmhouse filled with lots of secrets and magical stuff and it has a secret headquarters) Wow! This new Charmhouse is amazing. Posie: Charmazing and more magical than ever. Lavender: I think we're going to like it here. Seven, Treble and Flare: (Excited pet noises) Lavender: What do you say we get things started by unpacking everything and brew over the things we brought. Posie: Even our broomies? Hazel: Yup. Even our broomies. Let's do this, Charmers. (They started to unpack everything by putting them all in their proper place by hand even their cauldron and their broomies) Seven: Meow! Flare: (Chattering) Treble: Hoo hoo! Hazel: Everything is in proper place. After making so many magical mistakes, we finally manage to make new spells and potions here in a new town meeting some new people. Posie: So what should we whip up first? Lavender: I know. How's about we make the Tall Potion by following the ingredients and make ourselves taller. Hazel: That's a sparktastic idea. Let's make one. Lavender: Alright. Now, we need a bottle of that Higher and Higher to the sky powder. Posie: (Picks up the Higher and Higher to the sky powder) Got it. (Pours it into the Cauldron) Lavender: A bottle of Daddy's long spider legs. (Picks that bottle up and pours it into the Cauldron) And finally add a bottle of Giant's hair. Hazel: (Picks the bottle filled of Giant's hair) Already done. (Pours it into the Cauldron) And now for the stirring. (Stirs it up with a spoon) Seven: Mreow? Treble: Woo. Flare: Ooh yah ha. Lavender: (Fills a Taller Potion with her wand) That should do it. Alright here goes. We are tired of being small, come on potion make us... (Suddenly there's a knock on the door as she spills the potion accidentally) Hazel: I'll get it. (Opens the door and there stood Mr. Charming) Hi, Dad. Mr. Charming: Hey, Hazel. How's it coming with the unpacking? Hazel: Going great, Dad. Everything is all sorted out and it's proper place. Mr. Charming: Anyways, your mom just called. Which means she wants you to practice your Enchantress training alongside her right now. Posie: Ooh. Can we come too? Lavender: We should leave our pets here as long as they stay away from the potion that we just made ourselves. Mr. Charming: Of course. How could I say no to that. Hazel: Thanks, Dad. Enchantress Training here we come. (She, Posie and Lavender went with Mr. Charming as the pets; Seven, Treble and Flare must stay behind and looked at the taller potion that Cauldron just got filled up with) Seven: Meow. Treble: Woo. Flare: Hi-gee hi-gee. Ooh yah ha. Seven: (Sniffs out the Taller Potion on the floor) Maaaooow. Treble: Hoo hoo hoo hoo. Hoo hoo hoo. Flare: (Chattering) Seven, Treble and Flare: (Licks the Tall Potion from the floor with their tongues) Mm. (Then they're tummies started to gurgle, rumble and growl) Seven: Mreow. Flare: Ohh. Treble: Wooooo. Seven, Treble and Flare: (Feel dizzy and started to walk slowly back to the new house. The flower spins around as we cut back to the Charming new House at nighttime and Mrs. Charming tucked the Charmers in while they're in bed) Mrs. Charming: Alright, Charmers. Time for bed. We have a big day tomorrow meeting some new people. I cannot wait for you to meet them. Hazel: (Yawns) Good night, Mom. Posie and Lavender: Good night, Mrs. Charming. Mrs. Charming: ... Hmm... I wonder where the pets are. They never miss bedtime at this hour. (Cut to Seven, Treble and Flare outside and their tummies are still rumbling and growling) Seven, Treble and Flare: (Looked at the wishing star in the sky and made a wish) Seven: Meow meow meow. Treble: Hoo hoo hoo. Flare: Ooh dee ahh mama ho ho. (And Seven, Treble and Flare got to sleep while snoring and making pet noises quietly and letting out lots of foggy clouds) Narrator: Night in the fog, deep in the new place of St. Pet Galore. Three Charming Pets have made a wish on the star and they wished they wanted to be big. And caused a fog everywhere around town. They started to glow and grow. (Seven, Treble and Flare started to glow and grow to enormous size) GIANT SEVEN, BIG TREBLE AND FRANKEN FLARE. They have become... The GIANT PETS!!! GIANT SEVEN, BIG TREBLE AND FRANKEN FLARE: (Woke up and looked at their bodies all around them as they all smiled) GIANT SEVEN: MREOW? BIG TREBLE: WOO! FRANKEN FLARE: GI-YAH! (They all standed up tall) GIANT SEVEN: MEOW MEOW MEOW. BIG TREBLE: HOOT-HOOT! FRANKEN FLARE: HEE HEE HEE HA HA HA. (They all started to do a giant dance and make some giant pet noises) Hazel, Posie and Lavender: (Loud noises woke them up) Lavender: What's that noise? Posie: Who could wake up at this hour? Hazel: We'll go check it out. (She, Posie and Lavender walked toward the window and saw that Seven, Treble and Flare has grown into enormous proportions) Hazel, Posie and Lavender: (Gasps simultaneously) GIANT SEVEN: MEEEEEOOOOOOW! BIG TREBLE: WOOOOO! FRANKEN FLARE: GA-AHH! Hazel: Snapdragons! Posie: Sweet Daffodils! Lavender: Goblins and Toads! What's happened to our pets? Hazel: Seven??? Is that you? GIANT SEVEN: MAAAOOOOW! BIG TREBLE: HOOT-HOOT! FRANKEN FLARE: OY KEY KEY KEY HO HO HO. Posie: What are they saying? Hazel: They said they kinda sort of drank the taller potion with their tongues and have become the GIANT PETS. Lavender: GIANT PETS??? Posie: What are we going to tell your mom? She'll find out about the taller potion they have drunk up. Hazel: We better shrink them down to normal size before mom wakes up and notices. GIANT SEVEN, BIG TREBLE AND FRANKEN FLARE: (Runs off making giant stomping noises and heading for town) Hazel: We better go down there. Posie: Let's go. Lavender: Time to fly. (The Charmers called to their broomies) Hazel, Posie and Lavender: Broomies! (Hazel got her broomie, Posie got her broomie and Lavender got her broomie they all did their standard poses and flew off after the three "GIANT PETS") Hazel: Let's go after our pets. (They flew straight to town of St. Pet Galore right into the fog. Now we cut to the three "GIANT PETS" who are now in town of St. Pet Galore) GIANT SEVEN: MEOW. BIG TREBLE: (Looked around to see if anybody's here) WOOO... WOO WOO WOO! FRANKEN FLARE: (SIGHS) GIANT SEVEN: (Hears somebody coming by using his Cat Ears) MEOW? BIG TREBLE: (Closed her eyes and her pink eyes started to glow as she uses Owl Eyes and saw the Charmers flying by) HOOT-HOOT! FRANKEN FLARE: OY HO HO HO. (Steps back but accidentally bumps into the building as it started to knock over and tipping then she quickly uses Dragon Muscles and lifted up the building) HUH? GIANT SEVEN: MREOW! MEOW MEOW MEOW! FRANKEN FLARE: GA-AH! BIG TREBLE: WOOOOO! (Then the three "GIANT PETS" kept on run and making giant stomping noises to get away) Lavender: They've gotta be around here somewhere in town. Posie: It's so foggy even my eyes can't see them up close. Hazel: According to Spell-a-pedia, you must be careful when to drink Taller Potion around your pet. Otherwise they get superpowers. Lavender: Superpowers? Posie: Just like a comic book superhero adventure. Hazel: Uh-oh. I think I know where our pets might be. In the city of St. Pet Galore. (They hear people screaming in terror and running for their lives even gnomes and new magical creatures) GIANT SEVEN, BIG TREBLE AND FRANKEN FLARE: (Giant stomps all the way toward the Charmers) Hazel: Seven? You've gotta be careful. Posie: Toadstools, what will my brother Parley think of my Treble? I mean she's too big. Lavender: Flare turned into a giant before she got dragon hiccups and causes problems all around. We need to shrink them down to their normal pet size again. Hazel: But how? Mom and Dad will think Seven is too big to fit in the house. Mrs. Charming: (She and Mr. Charming came by) But we already know that do we? Hazel: Mom? Mr. Charming: Ogres and Brooms what happened to the pets? They're so big and enormous. Hazel: Allow me to explain. The thing is... Seven, Treble and Flare accidentally drank the Taller Potion in our new Charmhouse and grew to giant size. But... the good news is it works. Mrs. Charming: I see. We might as well change these pets back to their regular normal pet size. (Then something huge and stomping is heading this way) Hazel: Wait! What's that? (It was a rampaging monster; Larry the Giant Mutant Rat) Larry: (Screeching sound) GIANT SEVEN, BIG TREBLE AND FRANKEN FLARE: (Terrified pet noises and runs behind the Charming Family and the Charmers) Mr. Charming: That's the biggest rat I've ever seen. Mrs. Charming: It's a rampage monster alright. Okay. This is serious. We're going to need a magic spell to shrink this one down. We need a short potion. Lavender: Of course the short potion. Why didn't we think of that? Hazel: Just leave it to the pets. They'll take this monster down. Posie: The Spell-a-pedia said that the taller potion made our pets giants and wanted to have superpowers. Now's their chance to be superheroes. GIANT SEVEN: MEOW. BIG TREBLE: HOOT! FRANKEN FLARE: (CHATTERING) Mr. Charming: Okay. But please hurry. Mrs. Charming: We're going to hurry and brew that short potion. (Does so as she and Mr. Charming headed toward the new Charmhouse to make the short potion) Hazel: And we'll be cheering our pets on. With a little magic. Posie and Lavender: Yeah! Hazel: Sparkle up, Charmers! (She, Posie and Lavender do the Sparkle Up Chant) We wave our wands! Posie: We play our wands! Lavender: We pour our special potions! Hazel, Posie and Lavender: We sparkle up and cast a spell in a single charming motion!! (Held their wands up) Sparkle up, Charmers!! (Then Lavender waved her wand) Lavender: We are tired of being small, come on potion make us tall! (And bubbly magic hits her, Posie and Hazel as they started to grow tall and they became giants too) Giant Hazel: Wow! Giant Posie: Charmazing! Giant Lavender: Sparktastic! Giant Hazel: Now we can cheer on our pets from up here. GIANT SEVEN, BIG TREBLE AND FRANKEN FLARE: (Makes a lot of pet noises by cheering) Larry: (Screeching noises and whack her rat tail knocking down the streetlights) GIANT SEVEN: MEEEEEOOOOOOW! (Uses Super Cat Speed and grabs hold of the Charmers saving them from the falling streetlights) Giant Hazel: What? Seven! You've got Super Cat Speed! GIANT SEVEN: MREOW? Larry: (Growls and stomps toward the pets) FRANKEN FLARE: RAWR!!! (Hisses then uses Super Dragon Muscles and pushes Larry the Giant Mutant Rat back to where he was standing) Giant Lavender: Whoa. Super Dragon Muscles! She's invincible! FRANKEN FLARE: YAH HA HA MA MA PA PA!! Larry: (Then jumps and stomps toward them but then BIG TREBLE protects them) BIG TREBLE: HOO HOO HOO... HOO!!! (Uses Owl Wing Wind by flapping her wings and makes a wind blowing Larry away) Giant Posie: Owl Wing Wind? No way! Giant Hazel: Our GIANT PETS powers are so charmazing! Hey. That's what we'll call them. A superhero pet team. The "GIANTS PETS"! GIANT SEVEN, BIG TREBLE AND FRANKEN FLARE: (Makes Giant stomps and pet noises) Larry: (Growls and Screeches) Mrs. Charming: Hey, Giant Charmers. Here! Use the Short Potion. (Tosses the Short Potion to Giant Hazel) Giant Hazel: The Short Potion! Mrs. Charming: Use it on Larry the Giant Mutant Rat and he'll shrink back to normal. Giant Hazel: (Pours the short potion on her wand) Oh I hope this works. (Waves her wand and say her spell) This rat is too tired of being tall, come on potion make it small! (Zaps with the wand at Larry as he started to shrink down to his normal rat size) Larry: (Whimpers) GIANT SEVEN: MEOW! Larry: (Runs for his life) Mr. Charming: Whew. That was close. Mrs. Charming: Now that that's over with, I guess it's time to change the pets back to their normal pet size. Giant Hazel: Wait! Mom, Can we keep them like this? They wanted to become superheroes so they did. Giant Posie: They got super powers. It's so charmazing! Giant Lavender: After all that, Flare here doesn't have the Dragon Hiccups. Not even once. FRANKEN FLARE: (Hiccups and causes the fog around the town of St. Pet Galore) HA HO HA HEE. Mrs. Charming: I suppose so. Here. I have something to magic up the pets with. (Waves her magic wand and gives the "GIANT PETS" their size watches on their wrist) GIANT SEVEN: PURRRRRR. BIG TREBLE: WOOOOO. FRANKEN FLARE: GA HA! Mrs. Charming: With these watches, they can change size whatever they want whenever there's a monster attack in town. And an Enchantress work is never done. Giant Lavender: Oh right. (Waves her magic wand) Being big put, Seven, Treble and Flare out of sort, Let's back up and make them short. (Shoots and magical bubbles shrinks down Seven, Treble and Flare back to their normal pet size) Seven: Ma-meow! Flare: Yah ha ha ha ho ho! Treble: Hoo hoo! Giant Lavender: Oh, Flare. I love you at this size even better. Giant Posie: Me too, Treble. Next time don't drink the tall potion without us Charmers around. Giant Hazel: The same goes for us, Seven. Seven, Treble and Flare: (Making such pet noises) Mr. Charming: Should we shrink them down to normal? Mrs. Charming: We should let the charmers enjoy themselves being so tall. Giant Hazel, Giant Posie and Giant Lavender: (Giggles as we end the episode by fading to black) THE END (End Credits Very Shortly) "ENTERTAINMENT - E-ONE" "NELVANA" "A TREEHOUSE COMPANY" Category:List of season one transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts